First Night of the Rest of my Life
by MercuryComet63
Summary: Tired of being the only 26 year old virgin she knows, Bella decides to go home with a green eyed beauty from a bar. She thinks she wont ever have to see him again, but apparently her friends know him... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. 1 Safe

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of _Stephenie Meyer__._ _MercuryComet63_ is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**First night of the rest of my life**

**Summary:**

Bella's tired of being the only 26 year old virgin she knows. So Bella decides to go home with a green eyed beauty from a bar... It isn't how she thought it would be, but Bella still thinks she wont ever have to see him again. But of course, he's soon popping up every where and apparently her friends know him. Will Bella give him a chance to show her how it could be, or will she keep telling him it was just a one-night stand... One-shot may turn into a longer story, we'll see where it takes us. - _All human, lemons and language. Usual couples. _

* * *

**Chapter One - Safe **

_**BPOV**_

* * *

I couldn't believe my luck. I had found the definition of a Greek God in a green eyed stranger from a bar! Oh, but that green eyed God was absolutely amazing, and so worth it. It wasn't just his looks. Sure, he was gorgeous but what did it for me, was the fact that I felt so safe with him. So safe, and so beautiful.

We'd talked and laughed, and drinked, and danced. Then I'd asked to go back to his place. He agreed and I'd attacked him the second the apartment door was closed.

But now, there wasn't much talking going on. Because right now, I was on my back, no shirt, and that very delicious green eyed God...yeah, he was on top of me.

He pulled away from my lips then, letting me breathe. His lips, his amazing lips, then traveled down my jaw and throat, were he nipped and sucked. I moaned in complete and utter pleasure. I no longer was getting embarrassed about the sounds I was making, I couldn't stop if I wanted to. My breathing was ragged, and every time he'd do something new, or kiss me, I'd moaned, or my breathing would hitch.

"_Edward..." _I sucked in a breath when he bit down on the part where my neck met my shoulder, it hurt but in a good way and I weaved my fingers into his hair at the back of his neck holding him to me. He grunted in response to my moan. Still moving his hips against mine.

His right hand slid down my side, and I was so wound up from his teasing, I was so ready for him, I could feel the heat between my legs. But he kept up his teasing, even though I could feel just how ready he was as well.

His hand reached my knee, and suddenly my leg was hitched around his back. I moaned at the new friction, and nearly lost it, when he ground his erection into me. I run my hands down his bare chest, feeling his muscles contract under my fingers. When my hands reached the waist band of his jeans, I gripped his hips, and moved my pelvis against him, creating more friction, while he paid attention to my breasts through my lacy bra. I ground against him again, and he groaned..

_Oh, God, and he sounded so damn hot..._

I was lost in the sensations. Edward was making me lose all the control i ever had and i was okay with it.

"Bella... I need to be inside you.."

That's when I froze. I froze, because I didn't know how to tell him. Because I didn't know what he'd do, and because i was afraid, that once I did tell him, he'd run away, or kick me out...

"Hey. . .- Bella? What's wrong, beautiful?" He looked concerned, and confused while his free hand cupped me face.

"Edward I-" I stopped myself finishing the sentence and kissed his lips again, just one more time... He was hesitant but responded soon enough, deepening the kiss.

We were both breathless when he pulled away. And with my lips still just a breathe away from his I said it. Because he deserved to know.

"I'm a virgin, Edward…" I don't think he really heard me, because he didn't pull away at first.

I hurried to explain. "I've never done this before. But it's okay. I want this..."

That's when he pulled away. When my words had finally sunk in. He pulled away from me just enough to see my face, his eyes, his beautiful yes searched mine.

"Your... You're a- A virgin?" He stammered.

All I could do was nod my head and wait for him to kick me out.

He sighed and got off me, and walked away through a door on the other side of the apartment. I watched the whole time, then I sat up on the couch we were on, and started looking for my clothes. I put on my shoes and shirt and got up, having one more glance at the door he disappeared behind. Then I walked to the front door of his apartment.

What I really wanted to do was curl up into a little ball and cry myself to death. But I could do that at home. I reached for the door knob and started turning it.

"You're leaving?" His voiced stopped me and I turned slowly to look at him.

I was about to say 'I'm sorry' and run out the door, when I saw what he had in his hand.

I did run then, but not out the door, I ran to him and dived on him. He caught me easily and I hooked my ankles around his waste and my arms around his neck, smiled, then attacked his mouth...

Because in his hand was a condom, and on his still bare shoulder was a towel. Of course I didn't know what the towel was for but I didn't care. I kissed him, and I through all that I was feeling in that moment into that kiss.

When he started moving towards another door I knew that I'd chosen the right guy for this. He really was a great guy. I knew that he was the moment he walked into that bar.

We reached the bedroom and then I was suddenly on my feet. He moved around me to the bed and laid the towel down on the middle of it and placed the condom on the bedside table.

I was soon making those embarrassing noises again and we picked up where we'd left off on the couch.

When he started undoing my jeans and tugging then down my legs, I'd been really happy I'd prepared for tonight. Waxed and in sexy underwear, the sexiest I had at least. He groaned when he got my jeans off and kissed up my legs, right up to my inner thighs…

_Did he have to torture me!_

"_Edward... _Please..."

He moved up my body and kissed my lips again, his tongue sneaking into my mouth.

Edward unclasped my bra at the front and started paying attention to my hard peaks. He moaned against me "So soft, Bella..." His lips and tongue teased me and I moaned and threaded my fingers through his hair. Tugging him up my body again, I kissed his lips with fever.

"Please... Edward, no more teasing... I need you. I need you inside of me. All of you." I could barely get the words out I was so breathless.

He slid off me and pulled his jeans and boxes down at the same time. I couldn't help but look down at him when he sprung free. A shiver ran down my body, but it wasn't because I was cold.

Oh. My. God. He wasn't going to fit. There was no way that he was going to fit.

He was then sliding my panties off and settling between my legs again. He reached for the condom and reared back to slip it on.

"Wait. . . .Can I...?" I trailed off still looking down at him and sitting up.

Edward handed me the condom. I tore the packet open and slowly slid the condom on him. He was so hard, so big. And I was suddenly scared more that anything.

"Hey. . . . Bella, it's okay… We don't have t-"

"No, I want to. I want it to be you, Edward."

He nodded and lowered me to the bed, kissing me again.

"It's going to hurt a lot. But just for a while, okay?"

I nodded and felt him at my entrance. He slowly pushed into me and I arched my back slightly at the stretching sensation, gripping his shoulders tightly. It didn't hurt yet, but it was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.

He pushed in some more and I gasped. My breathing was getting faster and it was starting to hurt, it was starting to hurt a lot. He was too big, I couldn't do this.

"Bella? Look at me." I had my eyes shut until I heard his voice. I stared up at him, and I felt safe again.

"Bella... You need to relax..."

I nodded and tried my hardest to relax, to forget that there was an eight inch penis from a God pushing into me.

I concentrated on Edwards face. Memorizing him.

I was never going to see him again.

He was suddenly kissing me, and I welcomed his tongue, I knew that if I concentrated on his breathe, his scent and him kissing me, it would be bearable.

I felt him move his hips forward slightly, and that's went he reached my bearer. He stilled and carried on kissing me.

I cried out when he thrust into me quickly, braking my bearer. He stopped moving then, letting me adjust.

"Are you okay?" His voice was strained and husky and I breathed him in, trying to forget the pain.

I nodded. "Just... Just let me.. Let me-"

He kissed me to silence me, knowing what I was going to say. His hand trailed up and down my body for a few moments, and soon the pain turned to a uncomfortable stretch.

I moved my hips against him, testing. And he groaned into my mouth. The movement felt good and I did it again. Making him slide deeper into me.

"..My God, Bella..." His voice was ragged and husky, it turned me on knowing that I had made him feel like this, that I had made him breathless.

Wrapping my legs around his waist I moved again, and this time he moved with me. His right hand held on to my hip, and his left supported most of his wait on his elbow.

He pulled out and pushed back in slowly, I moved my hips to him faster than he was thrusting and moaned while he groaned into my shoulder. The friction felt amazing. I could feel all of him, every time he moved in me I felt him. He felt absolutely amazing and oh so _right_.

"God, Bella... You're so tight... _Fuck." _I guessed people swore during sex because they couldn't word what they were feeling, or thinking. I liked the idea of me having that affect on him.

Right now all I felt was the amazing sensations Edward was causing in me and all I could think was I needed more. His slow and gentle thrusting were driving me insane. I was so hot, so wet and so turned on and slow thrusts just weren't enough...

I mean, no pleasure like this my whole life… And now with the option of it… I was going to take advantage of that.

With my eyes still closed and head thrown back into his pillow, I moved more forcefully against him.

He groaned but didn't pick up his pace.

"Edward. Please... More..." My words were stained and desperate. It was all new, everything I was feeling. I gripped his shoulders, smelled his scent, tasted him, touched him, felt him, and I wanted to do all of it forever.

I think something snapped in him at my words. I didn't know but soon he was giving me exactly what I wanted. There was still a discomfort but at the same time it felt good.

He thrust into me deeper and harder and every time he did, the moan I let out got stuck in my throat. He was hitting places I didn't know existed.

"Fuck, Bella. I love your sounds..."

I moved my hips harder against him and this time I didn't have to tell him what I wanted.

He moved faster. And I couldn't breath. I felt like every breathe I took wasn't going in. Like I was stuck under water and couldn't come up for air. He kept thrusting and I was feeling so good, so different, I didn't know how much longer I could take this.

He kept up his thrusting and I moaned every time. Moving with him. He swore and groaned into my shoulder as he moved his hips, thrusting into me. It felt so right with Edward, so good and safe, like we'd known each other for years rather than hours.

"Edward..." I moaned when he changed the angle. Thrusting more forcefully.

I felt the heat, I felt the sensations and now I was feeling all types of new things, it felt good but at the same time it scared me, I didn't know what was happening. Not until Edward spoke.

"That's it. Cum for me Bella, cum with me..." He breathed while still keeping up the pace and his forceful thrusts, but I could hear the strain in the voice, he was obviously close.

"Edward, I-" I stopped talking when I felt his hand slide down in between us, to where we were joined, and he rubbed me.

I moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders harder. Digging my nails into him and then dragging my nails down the length of his back. He swore and arched his back pressing his body closer to me.

I felt like I was burning, the heat spread through my body, and landed in my stomach, it went lower and I couldn't breathe again. Then I realized what was happening.

_Edward was giving me an orgasm. Edward, my green eyed God was giving me my first orgasm._

"Oh, God… Edward... So... " He kept rubbing me and thrusting.

He thrust one last time harder and deeper into me than the others, and I cried out.

"_Edward!"_ My body tensed and clenched around his. My back arched and toes curled, while my legs tightened around him.

I felt a change inside me and then Edward stilled and groaned my name into my shoulder again. He kissed me then and I didn't know if I could leave after this.

I'd touched my self before, but I'd never been able to… get my self off. Edward giving me an orgasm was, I think the best moment of my life.

When we'd caught our breath he pulled out of me and I hated the lose of him. He then rolled on to his back breathing some more then disappeared in what I guessed was the bathroom. And came back cleaned up, with a wash cloth. He cleaned me and picked me up, moving me to the other side of the bed, he took the towel, which I saw had a blood stain on it. I blushed slightly when he went to put the towel and cloth away.

When he came back, he pulled the covers over us, and lay on his back next to me.

"Come here..." He said, opening his arms to me.

I went willingly and snuggled into his side. I traced absent circles on his chest and kissed over his heart. Suddenly sad, that I was going to leave soon, and never see him again. His fingers trailed up and down my back and I sighed feeling content. But I knew I couldn't stay.

I started to sit up and search for my closes. His arms slid from me, and I avoided his eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"I should go..." I trailed off moving to the edge of the bed.

Edward grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "No. Stay... Stay the night. I don't want you to leave Bella. Stay... Please?"

I couldn't say no to him. I nodded. "Okay. I just need to text my friend and tell her."

"I'll be waiting."

I smiled and without getting anything to cover me up went to my jeans and found my phone not to far from them. When I bent over to get it, I heard Edward moan and smiled, wiggling my hips. I then heard him growl and giggled lightly going back to the bed, and snuggling into Edward again.

He sighed and closed his eyes, while I texted Alice.

_Alice, I'm okay._

_I won't be coming home to the apartment tonight._

_I met a great guy. I'll see you tomorrow at the fitting._

_Love Bella._

I usually texted in full words, it was a habit I picked up when I learnt how to use predictive text.

I didn't know what was going to happen in the morning. It was probably going to be awkward. But right now I didn't care. Right now, I was happy. With Edward. That reminded me. I didn't know his surname. I knew he was asleep so didn't ask him now. I'd ask him in the morning.

I sighed and smiled to myself, snuggling closer to him. His arms tightened around me. Sleep came quickly for me, listening to Edwards slow heart beat and his even breathes...

* * *

**AN:**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Okay. This is my first fanfic story. It is going to be a one-short/ short story. I'm not quite sure yet. But if I get enough reviews and votes to continue it then I will. But may not, as Im not quite sure where Im going with this. (Probably just going to be about 10 chapters or so.) **

**First fanfic. First Lemon... Go easy on me please... **

**Next Chapter:**** Edwards Point of view **

**Feel free to review.**


	2. 2 Wanting

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. MercuryComet63 is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**AN:**

Okay. In the last chapter. I was in a rush to finish and get it posted and there were quite a few stupid little mistakes. Sorry about that. I will be proof reading a lot better. And the chapters will be a bit longer as well.

Also, I'm going to go ahead and continue with this story. So get ready for a lot of sexual tension, confusing conversations and a whole lot of drama. 'Cause lets face it, everyone likes a good lot of drama.

Okay, also. I'm South African. So words like 'Color' for you are gonna be 'Colour' for me.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Wanting – **EPOV**

* * *

I was in that faze where you were awake but you weren't awake. Were you can feel the heat of your bed and hear whats going on around you. I could also feel the sun on my body, which meant it was pretty late in the morning, but I didn't care right now. I felt someone move against me, snuggling closer and then I remembered.

_Bella_

_Ah...Bella.. _Cue the twitch from a certain body part on the lower half of my anatomy..Right NOW.. No woman had been able to get the responses that Bella did out of me. I thought her name and I was already getting hard. I'd only known her for what, four and a half hours before a was buri-

Okay, remembering the nights events really was not helping me calm down right now.

I'd gone to Dixie's for a drink last night only to really just cool off. Between the wedding plans and the guys, I was so stressed. I walked in and was over come by the smells and sounds coming from people within the bar. But that's when I spotted her. Bella. She'd been sitting at the bar, nursing a beer...

Ha, she drinks beer. That was hot... Most of the woman I knew drinked some form of a pink drink with a little mini umbrella in it...

She was the only woman in the bar and had the attention of most of the men around her. Her hair was a tangled mess of different colour browns, that I pictured weaving my fingers into. And her skin, what I could see of it at least, looked fantastic under the dark lighting of the bar.

When she sat up straighter I noticed what she was wearing. Her shirt was green and it hugged her body, I thought it was a button down from the shape but couldn't be sure as she had her back to me, but still, I couldn't help but picture unbuttoning that shirt. She was wearing dark low rise jeans (very low rise jeans)... and had Chucks on. I smiled at her casual outfit, but it still some how seemed sexy as hell to me.

Some idiot bumped me and I figured I'd get a beer. I hadn't even taken one step when she spun around on the stool. I think my mouth dropped open and I started panting like a pervert when I really got a look at her.

Her eyes were the same beautiful colour as her hair and were deep and soulful. They hypnotized me. That goddamned shirt was barely closed. At least half the buttons were undone. But it didn't expose a lot of anything really...(much to my disappointment).

She suddenly looked over at me, like she could feel my gaze burning into her. Our eyes locked onto each other. And if it was possible I started to breathe faster and stopped breathing all together at the same time. She stared back at me with an intense gaze.

Then she beckoned me over with a tilt of her head. I slowly walked over to her, dodging a few drunks and then I was in front of her. Right, in front of her. I mean I'm pretty sure she now thought I had absolutely no respect for personal boundaries.

She didn't seem to care though. Her head was slightly tilted down, lips in a pouted smirk that reminded me of Keira Knightley. Her eyes were looking up at me from under her long lashes and they had the most cheeky little tint to them.

I swear I could have jizzed right there in my pants... And when she talked I nearly did.

"Hi. I'm Bella. Would you like to have a drink with me?" Her voice was like honey and I knew that it would forever be the voice in my head for future nights of jerking off.

"Edward." I replied shaking her out stretched hand in between the short distance between our bodies. "And, yes, I would love to have a drink with you." I then smiled my crooked smile that I knew made panties drop.

We had our drinks, talked about our interests, but never really got into details about stuff and we'd laughed with each other and at each other. When she'd asked to dance, I had to stop myself from bouncing up and down like a kid and saying 'yes, yes, yes, yes' in sing song voice.

The dancing had been like goddamned foreplay... I couldn't have been more happy.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella's soft moan, opened my eyes and watched as her body snuggled even closer to me, if that was actually possible.

But it was the new position of her leg that really did it for me, that really woke me up properly. The new position of her leg, her very naked and silky smooth leg, was what had me waking up in all sorts of ways. Because not only was her whole naked perfection of a body pressed up against my side but her leg now rested in between both of mine and she hadn't stopped snuggling yet... And that goddamned leg of hers was rubbing against my growing problem. When she moaned again, I nearly moaned loudly with her, as her leg was once again rubbing against a part of my body that I really didn't want to be popping up right now.

I wanted to talk to Bella. I needed to talk to her. This wasn't just a one night stand thing. I knew that and I was going to make sure we saw each other again. But I really didn't want to talk with the goddess next to me with a frikin hard on.

When Bella moved closer to me again, I couldn't help but move closer to her as well, she moaned softly and yup.. I twitched at the sound.

_Damn the six year built up sexual frustration. No one should go that long without sex._

I knew she was about to wake up as she was moaning more and moving a lot to. And the bloody sounds weren't helping me calm down. I reached down and slowly slid her leg off of me and against my side with the rest of her body.

Bella stirred and slowly opened her eyes. The sun was amazing on her skin, she looked amazing. She was amazing. She looked up at me smiling and I couldn't hold back the huge smile that broke across my face.

Before I could say anything she was suddenly sitting straight up in bed with a panicked look on her face. "Oh my God! What time is it!? The suns up! Shit!" While she was talking in a raised and panicked voice she had flung the sheets off her and expose her naked body to my eager eyes, which then sent a little email straight down to my problem.

I still couldn't say anything, I mean come on. I was still kinda sleepy, lusting over a naked woman running a around like a crazy person in my bedroom and she was yelling about things I didnt no the meaning of...That can be confusing..

She got her clothes throwing them on quickly, and I suddenly wanted to rip every piece of clothing she had on, off her and burn it. And then dance around the fir yelling 'burn baby burn!' just to make sure they didn't survive. Her covering up her perfect body was not something I liked at all.

When she grabbed her phone her voice was even more panicked and I thought of maybe calling the police and telling them I had a sexy, half naked crazy woman stating the obvious and running around all crazy like.

"Six messages! Oh my God, I'm so late!!" I watched as she jumped around trying to put her other shoe on.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" I said, sitting up in bed while the sheet pooled in my lap.

"The fitting! I'm late for the fitting! I have to go. Listen, Edward I had an amazing night last night. But I really have to go. So, uh.. I'm gonna go, okay?" She was out my bedroom door before I could answer.

And then it hit me.. _Fuck! It was a show! She just wanted to leave! Well fuck.. Not letting that happen. We hadn't talked, I didn't have her number, which meant I'd never see her again and there was no way I was letting her leave!_

I was out of bed, wrapping the sheets around my waist and running after her in less than two seconds. Running down the hallway I yelled after her and then slammed my hand against the half open door, effectively closing the it and trapping her in between said door and my body.

When I spun her around I saw the same sadness in her eyes as last night. It was sad and it felt like she was saying good bye, I had kissed her, trying to make the sadness go away. But that wasn't going to work this time.

"Bella, don't leave. Just, please. You can't just leave. Okay? I mean, can we at least talk, you don't have to make some stupid excuse up about a fitting to get away from me."

"Edward, I have to go, you don't understand. I'm not making it up. My friends getting married soon and I have to go for a final fitting. I can't, we cant-" She stammer on the last sentence.

I kissed her then. Pushing my hips against her to trap the sheet, cupped her beautiful face in my hands and kissed her. I let everything I was feeling out of me into the kiss, everything from last night and everything I was feeling in that moment, it all went into the kiss. When I pulled away, breathing heavily, Bella seemed unable to form words as she opened and closed her mouth.

"Don't go. Not yet." I breathed against her lips, my lips even brushed against hers as I talked. It felt kinda weird but tingly.

"Edwar-"

"Just listen, okay?" I said with my two fingers over her lips. "You don't have to say anything just listen. Okay?" She nodded against my fingers and I didn't know where to begin. I dropped my hand and rested it on her hip, thinking

I started at the beginning. "Bella, I know we just met last night. But last night. Last night was amazing, Bella. And I feel like I've known you for years. I want to know you. I want to know you and I want this, I want us. I want you Bella. Because whatever this is, whatever this feeling is, I want it and I know you feel it to. Bella, I want us to try, okay? Just try... Try and go out sometime. And get to know each other. Better than we already do I mean." I ducked my head to lock my eyes with hers. "Go on a date with me, Bella." It wasn't a question. And I think she knew that.

"Edward-"

I cut her off, when I heard the way see said my name, it was a protest, she wasn't just going to say yes. Stubborn girl.... "No. I want you to give me your phone right now, so I can phone myself and make sure I have your number. And I'm not letting you leave until I do have your number." To make my point I reached past her and locked the door, then stared down at her with an arched brow and a cheeky smirk on my face.

She sighed in defeat and dug into her back pocket for her cell. She then passed it to me and I dialed in my number and hit the green button. We both soon heard the ring coming from the bedroom and I smiled and hung up.

"Happy?" She asked while I handed her phone back to her.

"Oh, yes. Very." I said smiling and then I attacked her mouth. I didn't stop there though. I soon had her pinned to the wall again, but this time, my hands were on her ass squeezing and her legs were wrapped around me, I tasted her mouth and ground my erection into her at the same time. We both soon needed air and while I sucked and bit at her neck and shoulder, she gasped for air.

"God, I want you so bad right now Bella. I need to be inside you again." I breathed against her lips before kissing them again.

She froze and started to wriggle and push against me. "Mmmmm" she mumbled against my lips, and I pulled back to see what the problem was. "Edward, put me down. I have to go."

I groaned but put her back down on her feet, stepping back from her slightly. "I'll call you later." Then I looked down and smiled. My very hard and throbbing cock that was now in full view as the sheet was pooled around my feet seriously needed some attention.

"And what am I suppose to do about this?" I asked her with my head still tilted down but eyes looking up at her. She reach out, to me instead of replying, she ran her index finger from base to tip, then repeated. I groaned in pleasure and my eyes rolled back a bit. "Well... I could help, but." Her hand was then suddenly gone and I groaned again, but out of frustration this time. "But I really do have to go, Edward." She smiled innocently up at me and I growled at her. She then giggled and pecked me on the lips before turning and walking out the door.

"Tease!!" I yelled when the door was closed and I heard her giggled again and then I had to smile.

The apartment seemed lonely and quite. It felt empty without Bella.

I couldn't wait for that phone call.

* * *

**AN:**

Hope you liked it.

Okay so i will be doing Bella's point of view in the next chapter rather with the fitting and surprise.

I am now on facebook, with the name MercuryComet Fanfiction. News and updates are on there.

I will update soon.

*Ahem*

(Reviews are my inspiration... Just saying...)

**V**

**V**

**V**

**...Please...**

**V**

**V**

**...Review...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

Smiley faces work to! 8D


	3. 3 Hickeys and Scratches

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of _Stephenie Meyer__._ _MercuryComet63_ is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

AN:

Okay. I have gotten a lot of questions. And I'm going to be answering them in the forms of AN's. So I would advise you all to from now on, if you havn't been reading my AN's...start now, cause you are gonna be missing out on lots of info if you don't read them. I know that AN's suck, and you just really wanna get to the good stuff, I hate them to. But I think if you read mine you'll understand things better.

First of all, I will be explaining Edward's built up sexual frustration in this chapter a little bit.

Also, to everyone reading this story. I am South African and some words are going to be different like 'Color' is 'Colour' for me, and 'Haven't' is 'Havn't' for me.

The way I write is different to other people. I tend to read in my head while I'm writing, and therefore, write how I would read it. So when you see commas or full stops in between things, its for a reason, like emphasis or that just how I see the person saying it. Like Edwards little 'wanting' speech for Bella, that's how I saw him saying that. So bare with me, I'm sorry if it confuses you, or bugs you, but that's how I write.

Bella, has been through a lot of stuff in her life and is very broken. She only really trusts her best friends and their boyfriends. Edward took her virginity, well she gave it to him, and she isn't experienced at all, no HJ's or BJ's, nothing. But she isn't the shy Bella everyone knows, shes quite confident sometimes. So yeah, her thoughts of Edward's 'situation' by the front door are going to be in this chapter.

Everyone in this story, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are all in their 20's Alice is the youngest, Jasper is the oldest.

Ages:

Bella -26

Edward – 27

Alice – 24

Jasper – 28

Rosalie – 27

Emmett – 27

The wedding is going to come up in here. A little info on both Bella and Edward as well

Hope you enjoy, and remember to review.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hickeys and Scratches – **BPOV**

* * *

Walking down the hallway and out of Edwards building I couldn't believe that I'd actually teased him like that. But when I saw him, I had to keep from moaning _very_, _very_ loudly... And then I'd had this rush of confidence wash over me out of no where. Before I knew it, my hand was outstretched and my fingers were running over him. I wanted to drop to me knees and taste him, drop to my knees and worship his body.

Dammit, I wanted to _lick_ his abs!

But I knew I had to get to the fitting, Rose was gonna kill me anyway, so I didn't want to be any more late than I already was. And Alice, well Alice wouldn't kill me, no...she'd torture me first. So I stopped what I was doing and left. When I'd heard Edward call me a tease, I had to laugh... he thought I did it on purpose, when the truth was, I really just couldn't not touch him. He'd just have to handle it himself. But I did hear the smile in his voice. I knew he wasn't upset.

I quickly got a cab and righted my clothing and tried to fix my sleep hair/sex hair. Boy, was I gonna get it. I paid the cab driver, quickly checked my clothes one more time and got out. I looked up at the sign above the stores front door.

_Pixie and Rose Designs._

I looked at my watch 10:45am... I took a deep breathe and opened the door. Here we go...

"Isabella! Marie! Swan! You are so la-" Alice suddenly stopped screaming and I looked up from my shoes to look at her. She had a shocked expression on her face and had her mouth hanging open. "You're wearing... You're wearing the clothes you left the apartment in last night... OH MY GOD!! - You had sex last night didn't you!!?" Well, good thing it was just us in the store today. Will what did she think my text last night meant? That I was sleeping over a friends?

"Alice, please. I really have to get my dress on, we have other stuff going on today." I said, keeping my head down and walking to the back of the store. I didn't get far before Alice grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Oh, no you don't. Whats going on?" She gasped and then carried on. "You've been seeing someone, and you didn't tell me? How could you....?" She voice sounded so hurt and I couldn't help myself, I had to tell her the truth.

"No Alice. I havn't been seeing anyone. Don't worry."

"But then.. - You did have sex right? Cause, I mean, you smell like sex... No offence..." She added at the end.

"Thank's. Yes Alice I had sex last night." I saw a confused expression cross her face and then her eye's widened.

"Oh my God. Bella, you had sex with a complete stranger? I thought you were a virgin."

"Alice I was virgin yes. I met him at a bar. - And before you say anything, yes I went to a bar, and he's really I nice guy. Okay? I thought it was just sex, but it wasn't. I like him. And he said he'd call me, and that we'd go on a date..."

"Oh, Bella. They all say they will call..." I wanted to hit her. She thought Jasper was the only perfect guy in the world.

"Alice, when I tried to leave... _He chased me to the front door in all his naked glory, told me he wanted to be with me and that he wasn't taking no for an answer, then pinned my body to the door, and pretty much threatened to keep me hostage in his apartment if I didn't give him my phone number._"I emphasized every word. Not that I needed to, who wouldn't think that someone who would hold a person hostage for a phone number was just gaped at me. I wasn't sure she caught all that. I was planning on rushing through explaining the rest of it.

"Wow, I like him. If I wasn't marrying Emmett, I think I'd fight you for him Bella." I turned around to find Rose watching us and she was in her dress. Her beautiful dress. She looked I like a freaking angel in that white dress. It was perfect for her. Simple but beautiful, sleeveless, it hugged her curves and then at mid thigh fanned out into a small train.

"Rose you look amazing..."

"Screw me. You've seen me in this before. Tell us about this guy. And don't even try and get out of it."

"Fine" I huffed. We all moved over to the couch and me and Alice sat down, Rose stood, not wanting to do scrunch up the dress.

"Okay, so tell us everything."

"Oh, your talking again Alice...?" She glared at me. "Okay, where do you want me to start?"

"Right at the beginning of course." Rose pipped in. I thought for a while, I might as well tell them the truth. "Okay, well. Ever since the thing with – well you know. I wasn't really seeing anyone, and you guys know I was a virgin and I didn't want to be anymore-"

"Oh my God, Bella, you slept with this guy cause of that son of a bit-" I cut her off again.

"No, Alice. I slept with my greened eyed god cause I wanted to. Not because of... because of Jacob, okay?" I voice was laced with venom when I said his name. They nodded and I continued with my story.

"I went to _Dixie's_, 'cause I figured, a lot of guys go there. And then he showed up, and I don't know, I just, he was there, and _so hot_...Sorry.. Okay, and I know it sounds cheesy or whatever, but when I looked into his eyes, I couldn't look away, it was like, he was going to do something amazing and I couldn't miss it, I couldn't miss him doing anything. Well, I waved him over, we had drinks, we talked, we dance, we laughed, and I kinda, maybe attacked him when we got to his apartment." Rose smiled and Alice giggled. Well at least they weren't interrupting.

"Well, I ended up telling him I was a virgin, he was okay with it, we had sex, I woke up, he did that whole threatening to hold me hostage thing for my number, and that's it..... Right! So, I'm gonna go and get my dress on." I said standing up. Rose pushed me down on the couch and Alice pulled me down at the same time.

"Oh no you don't, we want details. Right Rose?" Rose nodded and smirked at Alice. I glared and pouted.

"Fine, which details?" I asked them.

"Well, for starters, whats his name?" Rose asked me.

"Edward. Next question."

"Wait wait wait, wait. Edward _who_?" Alice asked with wide eyes. Rose just smirked at me.

"I don't know his surname. I forgot to ask." I saw Rose's smile and knew what she was thinking. Hey, who wouldn't forget to ask for surnames when you had a God sucking on your neck and grinding his dick on you...

"Whats his apartment like?" Rose asked. I glared at her. She knew I didn't have details on that. Like I'd be taking pictures of his apartment in my mind.. I didn't even know his surname, nevermind what his apartment looked like. Well except for the couch and bed. I could explain those two.

"Its big, and the furniture's comfortable." I said looking at Rose well she smirked.

"Well, what does he look like?" Alice asked then.

"Uhm... Greens eyes, strong square jaw, body you wanna lick, messy hair like a brown/bronze colour but in a good way, and really tall... Yeah, that's Edward."

"Oh, game on, bitch!" Rose said. "_Body you wanna lick_.... Totally fighting you for him Bella."

Alice gasped, and I was very confused at the look on her face... "What is wrong with you? You're freaking me out Alice. . ."

"Oh, it's nothing. He sounds hot.." She said, sounding miles away.

"Okay, both you bitches back off! He is mine." I joked along with them. "Now, I am going to go change and put that beautiful dress that you two did a fantastic job with on. So if you don't mind..." I got up off the couch and started walking to the dressing room.

"Wait, Bella...? Has he called you yet?" Alice asked.

"Alice I'm pretty sure he's gonna call. I mean, why go through all that trouble to get my number if he wasn't gonna call, hmm?"

"No. I didn't mean it like that. I just, wanted to know if you two made plans yet."

"Nope. Not yet."

"Okay, well, I have a feeling you'll see each other sooner than you thought..." She said it so cryptically. I looked at her funny and walked away.

"Oh, and Rose, don't you _dare_ tell Em about this whole thing! ...Or I'll just have to slip up on what really happened to the last big screen TV he bought...." When I disappeared into the changing room and started stripping my clothes, I heard Alice telling Rose that I would never tell Em that.

"_Bellllaaa." _I heard Rose whine in a pleading voice, and then I laughed.

"Keep your mouth shut about it Rose." I really didn't need Emmett making little jokes about my sex life.

* * *

**EPOV**

After I'd had my shower, (and sorted out my problem)... Oh yes, Bella's voice was very helpful. Her voice was definitely going to be the voice I jerked off to for the rest of my life.

I had gotten dressed and checked my phone, 12:18pm. I also had two messages from Jasper and three from Emmett.

_Edward – Where are you? You're suppose to be at the fitting right now. - J_

I checked the next one.

_Edward. Get you ass over her man. We're waiting. - J_

I quickly sent Jasper a reply and told him I'd be there soon.

Then I checked Emmett's messages. Two of the three messages were porn sites (I deleted those) and the last was a very long swearing message that had some threatening of the cutting off of important body parts that are needed to reproduce and saying that he was gonna make Jasper his best man if I didn't hurry up... I crossed my legs and then forwarded Jasper's reply to Emmett.

I locked up the apartment and got in the Volvo.. No need to use the Vanquish today Maybe tonight rather. I was soon on my way to the store. When I got to _Mike makes 'em all_, I could see the store the girls were in across the road. The Closed sign was up and I couldn't see anyone in the windows. They were all probably in the back.

Alice owned the store with Emmett's fiance Rosalie. Alice and Jasper had been together for about two years now. Just the other day, he'd asked for Emmett's blessing to marry her. ...I smiled, Emmett freaked and Jasper ran for cover. (They hadn't talked about it since.)

I stepped into the store and looked to the back. Emmett was there on the little stand with an old man at his feet fixing the hem on his pants and Jasper was sitting in one of the small arms chairs reading a magazine. I walked to the back and sat down next to Jasper.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. Woke up real late this morning."

"Its fine. Just don't let Alice find out. She'll cut your friend down there off." Jasper said tilting his head to my crotch. And I cringed and squirmed in my seat, it was the second time today that I'd had my dick threatened.

Emmett on the other hand glared at me. "Emmett, I really am sorry okay.-"

"I'm sorry sir. Can I just interrupt? We have a new shirt for you we need you to try this on.." One of the staff members said to me handing me a button down shirt. To me it looked like the same one, but I didn't say anything. Alice would wack me if I complained.

"Yeah, sure." I took the shirt from him, and started pulling off my t-shirt. "Right so. Yeah, look I'm sorry I'm late, Emmett. I really woke up late this morning. Like at around 9:30. And I had some stuff to deal with okay?" I didn't need to tell him about Bella, he'd find out about her soon enough if me and her really started seeing each other. And I really didn't wanna hear Emmett's jokes about my dry spell being broken.

"Yeah. It's okay. Don't do it again. You're still my best man. What did you do last ni - Dude! You got laid last night! Didn't you!?" I cringed at Emmett's booming voice.

"Emmett, will you keep it down!? Fuck man, your so loud. And how the hell did you know!?"

"_Because you have fucking claw marks down your back!!_ _You look like a damn tiger!"_ He hadn't tried to keep it down at all. I glared at him, and Jasper chuckled in his seat.

I checked over my shoulder and sure enough, Bella had left her mark. I nearly moaned out loud remembering how that happened and seeing those scratches... Seeing how Bella had marked me.... It really wasn't helping me with the constant hard on I'd had this morning, even with my release in the shower, the very thought of Bella had me hard.

What, suddenly I have sex and I was hard all the time now? Or maybe it was cause the sex was with Bella...

"Yeah. I met someone last night. She's great. You'll meet her soon enough... So Rose, Alice, and us three still on for dinner tonight?" I asked, hoping they'd both get the hint and not ask questions.

"Yeah, dinners still on. We're meeting at _SeaForth Style_." Emmett said not pushing it. But I thought I heard him mutter something about Tanya and something about finally after six years.

I heard a beep and Emmett pulled his phone out his pocket. His eyebrows raised and then furrowed, then he smiled and started a reply to the text.

* * *

**BPOV**

Rose had changed out of her dress and was helping me with mine in the mirror and Alice was texting someone. Probably Jasper...Alice's dress was shorter that mine and looked more comfortable. She'd already tried her on. It was also black and had a white a longer thinner ribbon tided in a bow at the front.

"I think if we take the hem up an inch it will flow better.. What do you think Alice?" Rose asked her, while I turned my body slightly looking at the dress. I looked darn good, the dress was amazing. It was similar to Roses dress, but black with a white ribbon tided in a bow at the front.

_God my friends are talented.._

"Oh, yeah. I think so to. Bella, just hold your hair back a little like how its gonna be for the wedding." Alice said finishing her text and standing up to get a better look at me.

I held my hair back without thinking and let it hang down my back. Then I heard Alice gasp and Rose start laughing...

"_Isabella Marie Swan! Are those hickeys!!?? You look like a damn leopard!"_ I cringed at Alice's loud shriek and smiled nervously.

* * *

**AN: **

**This has been proof read by my bud. Sorry if there are still mistakes.**

Okay... Hope you enjoyed that...

Okay, so I know this is confusing... But Emmett and Alice are brother and sister. Rose and is marrying Emmett, and Jasper is Roses brother. Rose, Alice and Bella have all bee friend from high school right through collage. In collage Rose and Emmett met, then Jasper and Alice met and Bella was with Jacob. (I'll be getting to that story soon.) Then there was the break up. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were friend in collage but Edward only met Rose and Alice. Bella was uh..well not really seeing anyone. So yeah...

Okay then...Edward and Bella have both been through bad relationships. Bella never found the right person to have sex with until Edward. And Edward had sex with the wrong girl and hasn't been with anyone since then.

**Links for the dresses will be up on my profile soon**

Add me as a friend on facebook. _MercuryComet Fanfiction_

**If you didnt read the ANs in the beginning, you should. Some info in there.**

**From now on, answers to questions and other things i need to explain will be in the ANs**

...Reviews are my inspiration... (Just saying..)

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Yes.... Thats it....**

**Click the button....**

**V**

**V**

Please...?

Remember smileys work just the same...

(Next chapter will have a very important AN at the end which involves me finishing this story... Yes i will be finshing it. But the AN... Well just read the damn thing)


	4. AN GOOD NEWS BAD NEWS

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**=] **

**;)**

**Yes... I will be continuing with the story.**

Thanks to everyone who voted.

Next chapter will be up soon.

MC63


	5. AN L,B,D POLL

**PLEASE VOTE!!!**

I have a poll up on my profile, for the little black dress Bella will be wearing at the restaurant.

I need to know which one you guys all want. Without it, I cant post the next chapter!!

I have it ready and done, I just need you to VOTE for which dress you want!!

The links will be up on my profile! Check them out and vote in the poll.

From now on, you guys are the ones holding back the next chapter. I need your vote, and the next chapter will be up like that!

*Clicks fingers

**V**

**V**

**V**

**!VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

**Or even review this chapter. And tell me which dress.**

**There are 5 dress'**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. 4 Sinfully Sexy Little Black Dress

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of _Stephenie Meyer__._ _MercuryComet63_ is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**AN: DRESS #3 IT IS...**

**Okay... so I will be continuing... (YAY...)**

**Sorry to those who thought I should take it down and start again. (Popular vote wanted me to continue.)**

**So I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to review my chapters. You guys are awesome, and I love ya.**

**And a huge thank you to _CesyaSlaughter_ for her sick, twisted, lemon loving mind. You have made this story all the more better and I absolutely love you for that.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Sinfully Sexy Little Black Dress**

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew Alice wasn't going to take a no for tonight, and I didn't mind. Some how I actually wanted to go out and have a good time. So I was going to dinner with them all. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. And apparently the best man. Which I still hadn't met. It was my fault really. I hadn't exactly gone any where besides grocery shopping and to Alice and Rose's store in the last couple of months, no wonder I hadn't met my best friends best man.

Alice said I'd like him, and probably feel like I already knew him. Whatever the fuck that meant...

When she burst into the bathroom – me still in the tub – yelling at me to hurry up cause she had to do, my hair, and make up, and a whole lot of other things, I just about had a heart attack.

_I swear... She's trying to kill me..._

I quickly finished shaving, washed my hair, made sure I didn't smell like – as Alice out it – sex.

And no sooner had I stepped out of the bath did Alice rush in and start her Barbie dressing thing she does.

I let her, and my thoughts drifted to Edward while she worked. I thought about our night, and morning. Everything that happened, and smiled. But then the smiled faded.

He still hadn't called. Not even a text. I was starting to think that it _was_ just a show. Or maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he really didn't want to be with me.I was stupid to think so in the first place...

I mean really, all those feelings... for me? Yeah right.

I was with Jake, for what, three years, and the whole time he was screwing some chick on the side lines... And now I meet a guy. One night together, and he suddenly wants me in his life...

It was probably pity, or something that made him say that. Or 'cause he wanted a another fuck. I grabbed my phone while Alice was finishing off my hair and deleted his number. Promising myself that I'd never fall for something like that again.

I checked myself in the mirror and then hugged Alice. Smiling. She'd put me in the most sinfully sexy little black dress I'd ever seen. It lifted my breasts right up, making and showing a lot of cleavage but it still looked good, the hung just right on my curves and flowed nicely, and ended just above mid thigh. Alice had said I looked hot...

I looked absolutely stunning with my hair straighter than it normally was, and make up. The dress Alice and Rose had made was beautiful, and complimented my body. I knew I looked good, and Alice knew, and I think everyone that saw me in that restaurant was going to know to.

Rose and Emmett picked us up, and Emmett glanced at me, and pointed back at the apartment door, telling me to go change.

He wasn't even _**MY**_ brother and he acted like one... Rose had hit him, obviously. And Alice had told him to get over himself. When he tried to drag me back in the apartment, Rose had threatened Emmett. (Told him she would never have sex with him again.)

Which now brought us to where we were at this moment. In the restaurant. And yes, I was still in the dress. (Emmett's easy to control.)

The restaurant was still classy, and kind of formal, but Alice had assured me that my dress was great. And then I noticed what she and Rose were wearing, and I calmed down.

We were sitting at a round table, in the far corner, it was the most private spot. Emmett's best man wasn't here yet, and I hadn't even been able to asked questions about him. Alice and Jasper were wrapped up in a conversation, Alice talked, and Jasper stared at her like she was free seven course meal, and he hadn't eaten in two months.

Rose and Emmett, were making goo goo eyes and whispering things in each others ears.

My back was to the front door, and I was obviously going to be sitting next to the best man as the seat to my left was empty.

"Hey guys." A voice came from behind me....a very formilier voice...

_No, it couldn't be..._

"Sorry I'm late. Couldn't find my phone any where, still havn't found it actually."

Everyone said there hellos, I was getting glances from Alice, and Rose at the table.

"Bella!?"

I turned to my left to find Edward smiling crookedly and with excitement and wonder in his eyes.

"Edward!?"

"You two know each other!?? How do you know each other!?" Emmett's voice was...angry? Confused?

He then started stuttering at Alice about a text and then pointed at Edward and said something about scratched and claw marks, and then looked at me with wide eyes and then make at Edward and the look turned to murderous.

"You, me, outside. Now. We need to talk." Emmett said to Edward, and before I could talk they were out the door.

"What the hell was that about? You guys knew??"

"Well, Edwards been a friend of Emmett's for a really long time. And I mean, we had nothing to do about last night, you two met all by your selves, I just had you see each other again tonight." Alice explained.

"Jasper, can you go make sure Emmett doesn't kill Edward?" Rose asked him.

"Uh, yeah. Okay." He left and I glared at Alice.

"Why didn't you guys say anything?"

"Bella, after what that-" She cut herself off before she could curse him off. "I mean after what _Jacob _did, you didn't want to know anything about men, and you didn't go out... That's why you never met, and we never talked about it."

"Okay. Is he seeing anyone? Have you talked to him today?" I wanted to know what I could. I was moving on, and dating again, but I sure as hell was not going to get screwed over like the last time.

"He hasn't gone out with anyone in like a year and when he did, it was just a little date, that the girl actually asked him out for. Emmett thought he was gay. Emmett said, he hadn't had sex in like six years. He said he lost his virginity to some girl and they went out for a while and she cheated on him. I asked Emmett to make sure he came tonight, and told him to take Edwards phone, I didn't want you to find out, I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm sorry... Are you mad?"

"Okay.... No, I'm not mad. But you could of just told me."

"I know. So... Bella? Now will you tell us??"

"Tell you what?"

"Bella, he is HOT... Come on, are you guys like a thing now..?" Rose piped in then.

"Okay, I told you everything this afternoon, and I havn't talked to him at all today, cause – _**someone -**_ stole his phone." I said the last part of my sentence staring into Alice's eyes. She giggled and then started shushing us all.

Emmett sat down next to Rose, then pecked her check. Alice and Jasper did that freaky - I can tell you what I'm feeling and thinking look - they give each other and Edward cupped my face and kissed me smack on the lips. Smiling hugely, then turned to Alice and held out his palm at her. She handed him his phone and he turned it on. Then started typing. Alice went on talking to Jasper and Emmett and Rose went back to their whispers. And I sat there confused.

Then my phone vibrated in my chest. Edward shot me a look and watched me taking my phone out my cleavage, smirking. I rolled my eyes and laughed when I saw the message was from Edward.

_Sorry I didn't call today. Emmett stole my phone. _

_Dinner tomorrow night, my place?_

_I'll cook._

_Yours E_

I didn't miss the _Yours_ part.

_I know, it's okay. The little pixie made him do it._

_You're cooking... How could I refuse?_

_x B_

He smiled at my reply and kissed me again, but the waiter showed up with wine then before I could deepen the kiss. Edward pulled away, and I pouted like a little kid. He laughed and pecked me.

I could barely concentrate on my menu with him sitting next to me, and he ended up ordering for me.

Everyone started chatting and catching up, Emmett and Edward told me how they met, and all their moments in collage, I listened, nodding and laughing, but didn't talk. I couldn't even if I had something to say. The whole time I was just thinking of Edward, and our night, and our morning and all the things I wanted him to do to me right now. Which involved him throwing me down on this damn table and having his wicked way with me, in front of everyone. When our dinner arrived, I ate on auto pilot while everyone kept talking and eating.

But my thoughts were still on Edward, and his long fingers, and tongue, and chest, and... oh God... I needed help. One night, and now I was a goddamned sex addict? Maybe it was because it was one night with Edward.

I as in the middle of picturing myself pushing everything off the table right now and riding him. _God I want him so bad!_ I want him to touch me again; I've seriously been missing his touch, and it had be only a few hours.

_What is wrong with me? This never happened before with me and guys. _

As if he read my thoughts, he placed his hand on my knee. _Oh God._

I looked towards him and he just smirked at me. He's damn beautiful... I returned his smirk with a shy, confused smile. Confused because I saw the raw lust and need in his eyes, and even though it turned me on, it confused me.

I couldn't even fake paying attention to the conversation at the table because his fingers gently massaged my knee, captivating me. He then began to move his hand ever so slowly up the inside of my thigh, dragging my dress up with his hand.

_Thank God for table cloths..._

I wanted this so bad but not here in public and especially not in front of everyone! They were just fantasies!

I closed my legs tightly and trapped his hand between my thighs. I shot him a 'What are you doing?' glare and he just stared back at me with these pleading, lust filled eyes. It was then that I could see how much he wanted me at that very moment.

I gave in and loosened my legs so he can continue his ascent to the place where I wanted to feel him the most – where I needed to feel him. He began rubbing me through my panties and it took all the strength I had, not to whimper at his touch. I could feel myself growing wetter and I was sure he could too.

God, not even skin contact yet and I was ready to bloody make those pictures in my head into realities..

I spread my legs a little more so he can have better access and that's when he slipped his hand under my panties and began running a finger over my entrance. I saw him shudder next to me when he touched me, and I drew in a sharp breath and checked to make sure no one heard me.

_That was close.._

I looked over at him and licked my lips hoping he got the hint that I wanted more. I felt a second finger by my entrance and I shifted in my chair. I desperately needed him inside of me. As if he could read my mind, he inserted his fingers into me and began to pump them in and out. I leaned back in my seat so he can go deeper and I could be more comfortable.

Being in a public place had me very excited and I didn't know how much longer I could go without moaning. Edward began going faster, I can feel my eyes fluttering, and my breathing getting heavier, louder. I gripped on to his thigh to let him know I am getting close and that's when I felt his thumb against my bundle of nerves. He started rubbing circles on my clit, hard and in just the right place.

_Oh, shit! Fuck!_

I sucked in a loud breath and I dug my nails into his thigh just as my walls clenched around his fingers. I closed my eyes and let out a stuttering breath trying to be as discreet as possible.

I breathed through my nose and Edward pulled his fingers from me. While my body shook with every breath, I noticed that the desert was now on the table. I watched as Edward stuck his fingers, wet from my juices, into the chocolate mouse and sucked them cleaned, smirking at me, and staring into my eyes as he did so.

I looked up, and noticed Emmett with a look between angry and proud and smirking. Then I realized that he knew what had just gone down under the table.

I looked at him with pleading eyes and the smirk slash proud expression won, and he nodded slightly, then looked back at Rose.

_Thank God.._

Edward leaned over, and licked my neck.. "You taste amazing..."

"Mmmm... I can't wait to get back to your place. So you can taste me properly..."

He pulled away from me and I righted my dress. I felt my phone vibrate again, and laughed at the message.

_Check Please!!_

_E_

* * *

**AN:**

**I just want to say, that I love all of you, and your reviews, you make my day. I never thought that anyone would want to read my little stories. (I have about 8 other summarys that I will start on soon) **

**And I want to say, that if anyone was confused about this....I needed to know which dress you liked, so that I could _finish the chapter. Not so that you'd just vote or review..._**

* * *

**Props:**

**Also, Huge fucking thank you to CesyaSlaughter. I fucking love you... Thank you for sharing your lemony goodness with me for my little fanfics... **

**Full credit for the lemons goes to CesyaSlaughter and her twisted little mind!**

* * *

**Next chapter will be coming soon...**

**Please make sure to check out my other story, _My boyfriends brother, My brothers boyfriend..._**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Click the pretty button and leave me a little notey...**

**V**

**V**

**V  
**


	7. 5 Dessert

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of _Stephenie Meyer__._ _MercuryComet63_ is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**AN:**

**I want to say that I am so sorry this took so long. My computer recently decided to be difficult and refused to work with me…. But it's now in a much better mood and updates will be coming at from all sides soon.**

**Thank you sooo much all you reviewers!! You guys are really just amazing! Your reviews seriously are my inspiration! Please feel free to post your thoughts! Tell me what you think, what you like and what you hate. I want a happy reader.**

**This chapter is going to be a little longer than the others. Tell me in your reviews if I should make the chapters even longer... (The chapters I have done have all been around 5 to 7 pages long in OpenOffice and in word around 8.)**

**Also, check out my favourites! I have some amazing favourites! Read them all, and don't forget to review!**

**Props!**

**The lemony goodness is brought to you by **_**CesyaSlaughter. **_**Make sure to check out her one-shot, and her new story!! You won't regret it! She is fantastic! And she is now going to be betaing for me**

**If you aren't reading my other story, My boyfriends brother, My brothers girlfriend. Go read now…**

**Enjoy... **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Dessert**

**EPOV **

* * *

"Where the fuck is my phone!?" I shouted into the empty apartment.

_Shit..._

I probably left it at the damn fitting. They're closed now; I'd have to go get it tomorrow. I quickly checked to make sure I had everything else, and rushed to the car. Alice was going to kill me...

I was so late...

I was going to have to find my phone soon and try and explain to Bella, she was probably going to be upset about me not calling her today.

I spent all day today missing her. God, what 6, 8, 9 hours since I saw her? And I was missing her already. And shit... I was so goddamn horny...

I stopped myself before I could start remembering our night. I'd surely wrap my car around a pole if I did.

I knew I wanted to be with her. I just knew it. I could see us being great together. I wanted her like I'd never wanted anyone before. She was perfect for me. And I'd get her to trust me, I knew she was hesitant last night, not about the sex, God no, but about letting me in, letting me know her. I didn't know why but I somehow knew she'd been hurt before, that she'd had her heart broken.

And I wanted to fix her. I wanted her to trust me; I wanted her in every way.

Without even knowing how I got there, I was soon at the restaurant. I tipped the valet, and made sure he knew I'd cut his balls off if he got a scratch on my baby. I then quickly jogged inside. The hostess gave me some form of a sexy kind of look, and I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes at her.

"Table for six. Under McCarty?"

"Yes. Right at the back, in the corner." I looked to where she was pointing and spotted Emmett straight away.

_Huge fucker..._

"Thanks."

As I got closer to the table I noticed the woman sitting with her back to me. She had long brown hair, and a beautiful body, she looked exactly like Bella from behind.

_Idiot... Not every brunette with a great body and long brown hair is going to be Bella._

But as I got closer I could smell sweet strawberries. Someone close by was having strawberries for desert maybe?

"Hey guys." I said, "Sorry, I'm late. Couldn't find my phone any where, - still haven't found it actually."

I nodded at the guys, and smiled at the girls when they said their hellos. Then I sat next to the brunette and I looked at her.

"Bella!?"

She snapped her head in my direction and looked at me shocked. And I was sure I had the biggest smile on my face, but I couldn't care less right now about toning it down.

"Edward!?"

"You two know each other!? How do you know each other!?" I looked over at Emmett, surprised that he sounded angry.

He started stuttering about claws and shit, looking from me, to Alice, to Bella... Then back at me with a look on his face that nearly made me piss myself.

_Well, at least he was quick..._

"You. Me. Outside. Now. We need to talk." I didn't argue and quickly followed Emmett outside and around the corner so that no one could see us.

He spun around glaring at me and I nearly ducked and covered my head to try to protect my brain for when he threw the punch.

"You had sex with her last night?" His voice was low and gravely, - calm, it fucking scared the shit out of me. I sighed in relief when I didn't get punched and knocked out.

"Emmett-"

"Answer the question!!"

"Yes! Yes okay. I had sex with her."

"Were you good to her?"

"Of course...?" It came out like I question.

"What do you want from her?"

"Okay, Emmett seriously... What the hell man? I met her last night at Dixie's. Then went back to my place and yeah, we had sex. Then today I was going to call her, but I couldn't find my phone."

"Alice has it." He muttered. I was so confused.

"Look, Edward. I'm sorry, it's just... Bella... She's had a really bad relationship with someone okay... So... I swear to God, if you fucking hurt her I will kill you."

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow at my question. "No, man. The bad relationship?"

"She had some idiot, Jacob that she was seeing for like three years and the whole time he was screwing some chick. And then when she found out, he left her for the bitch. Man, she was so messed up after it. Numb, you know? You couldn't get her to go out, date... Nothing... The only time she saw me was when I just showed up at the apartment."

"Emmett, I wouldn't do that to her. Okay? You know that better than anyone. I really really like her Emmett." I said to him.

"Hey! You two...don't kill each other." Jasper's voice came from next to us and we both turned our heads in his direction. I smirked at him.

Then turned back to Emmett. He was smirking at me now. "What?" I asked nervously.

"Bella's a little sex kitten..." His smirk grew into his signature cheeky grin. I smirked at him then, remembering the scratches.

"Best sex ever man..." I said, and he frowned.

"Yeah, well keep that shit under control around me."

"You got it. Now can we go back inside? You have no idea how much I missed her."

"Dude, you're so whipped."

"Yeah, says the man getting married..." He shoved my shoulder and we all walked back inside

Emmett sat down with Rose again, Jasper and Alice stared at each other, and I cupped Bella's face and kissed her. There was no way I could of tried to resist it anyway.

I pulled away from her before I took her on the damn table. Emmett would kill me, I kept reminding myself.

When we'd finished our texting, I kissed her again and then wanted to kill the waiter that interrupted us. I pulled away and then laughed at Bella's expression. She was so damn cute...

Emmett insisted on sharing all our embarrassing moments from college, and when I looked back at Bella, she looked like she was in deep thought, and she was squirming in her seat...

By the time our food arrived, I was completely hard. Somehow I let myself remember what it had been like. Kissing her, touching her, fuck, being inside of her. I placed my left hand in my lap, trying to hide my hard on. Every goddamn time she took a sip of something or took a bite, she'd lick her lips in the most sinful way. And on top of that, the dress she was wearing showed some serious amount of cleavage. It seemed to push her breasts together and up. I swear women were put on this planet to torture us.

I needed to mentally prepare myself for the rest of the night, so I didn't pull her on my lap and fuck her in front of everyone, but my dick and hands had a mind of their own tonight. She looked beautiful and I really just wanted to touch her. Wanted to have some part of me on her, in her.

I couldn't take it anymore...

My right hand went from fingering my silverware to massaging Bella's knee. Her big brown eyes shifted to my direction and I gave her the sexiest smirk I could and what do you know, that definitely affected her because that beautiful shy smile and blush came to her face.

I aimlessly begin to slowly move my hand up the inside of her thigh. She felt so soft and silky; I wanted to feel more and _bad_. Suddenly I felt my hand trapped between her thighs. I looked over at her and she looked at me as if to say 'What are you doing?' and I just stared back at her with the best puppy dog eyes I could muster. She had to know what it was doing to me to be so close and not touch her. I hoped she could see how much I wanted her, how much I fucking needed her... You see? Sex addict.... There was no way I was going to be able to keep my hands to myself.

She finally gave in and loosened her legs. I continued my ascent to her pussy, dragging the hem of her dress up at the same time. I began rubbing her through her panties and I could feel the wetness seeping out. _I wanted to taste her so bad._

She spread her legs a little more and I slipped my hand in and began to rub her entrance. I nearly fucking growled when I felt just how wet she was for me and shuddered. I heard her inhale deeply and smirked inwardly at the effect I had on her. I hadn't even begun.

She looked at me and licked her lips and I swear my dick just did a happy dance. I inserted two fingers into her and began to pump them in and out. She leaned back in her seat and that helped me get deeper inside of her. Having Bella's walls quiver around my fingers was almost as good as having her walls quiver around my cock. Almost.

I pumped my fingers into her faster, and a little harder, I saw her eyes flutter, and heard her breathing get heavier. I could hear slightly, the movements of my fingers sliding in and out of her wetness. Fuck she was so wet. She gripped my thigh with her left hand and I brought my thumb to rub circles on her clit.

Her nails dug into my thigh as her walls clenched around my fingers and her breathing hitched. And I nearly fucking grabbed her and laid her down on the table for me to fuck her senseless.

I pulled my fingers from her when the dessert arrived dipping them into the chocolate mousse and making sure she was watching when I sucked them clean of her juices. The combined sweetness was fantastic.

She suddenly looked at Emmet and I followed her gaze. He looked angry, and – proud? The look suddenly turned into a smirking grin and I knew he'd seen what had just gone down. He had looked pissed but seemed to be happy with me and Bella getting some.

I leaned over and licked Bella neck, tasting her. "You taste amazing…"

"Mmm… I can't wait to get back to your place. So you can taste me properly." See? Put on earth to torture us.

I sat back before I could attack her, and typed a message really quick…

I watched as she pulled the phone from her cleavage and smiled when she laughed.

_Check Please!_

_-E_

**

* * *

**

The rest of the night pasted quickly. And we had coffee after dessert. I had kept my fingers weaved with Bella's under the table the whole time.

We split the bill three ways, the guys paid for them selves and their girls and everyone made their way to the front. Wait, does that mean Bella was my girl? God I hope so…

"Bella, we'll see you tomorrow. And we'll talk…" Alice said to Bella while she hugged her, I only heard because I was so close, still holding Bella's hand.

"Sure, okay." …Yeah, little did they know, I wasn't going to be letting her out of my apartment tomorrow.

Everyone hugged and said their goodbyes. I got the valet ticket and gave it to the guy.

I then turned to Bella and grabbed her, attacking her lips with my own. She made an 'Mm' sound against my lips in surprise but soon recovered and kissed me back, opening her mouth to me when my tongue licked across her bottom lip. Her fingers weaved into my hair and she pulled slightly, I growled and gripped her, fingers splayed across her back and thumbs on her ribs right under her breasts. I brought her closer and we both breathed in through our noses, breathing out into each other's mouths. Our tongues moved together and she tilted her head back and to the side to deepen the kiss. I groaned into her mouth and brought her body flush with mine. Letting her feel my arousal.

Someone cleared their throat loudly next to us and I nearly killed the fucker. I pulled away from Bella and saw her blush when she realized the valet guy was back with my car. I tipped him, and we made our way over to the Vanquish. I opened her door and helped her in. When I got in the car she smirked over at me and I smiled at her.

"If I haven't told you yet tonight - you look amazing." I kissed her, then quickly started the car.

I was taking a slow drive back, I held her hand in mine for a while and we sat in silence just enjoying being with each other. Then I felt her shift in her seat and take her hand from mine, she leaned over and I nearly had a heart attack when she smirked and started to unbutton my pants. Holy fuck, this girl is going to kill me.

I stopped her before she reached into my pants to pull me out. "Bella, what are you doing?" My voice came out more panicky than I intended it to.

"I'm returning the favor Edward." She smiled up at me with a look of lust in her eyes. I couldn't deny this woman anything; she has me whipped – and bad. But really, getting a blow job from an amazing woman was fine by me.

She released aching my cock from the restraints of my boxers and slowly licked my slit. I hissed. It felt so fucking good and my cock was extremely sensitive right now. As if the feeling of her tongue on my slit wasn't enough, she took all of me into her mouth.

"Fuck Bella!" I hissed out as I threw my head back against the headrest. I forgot we were still in the car until I felt it swerve, luckily, no one was on the road and I was able to get into my own lane. She began moaning around my cock and God, did it feel fucking amazing!

"Bella… So good… God… Ugh! Fuck, Bella… Your mouth.." I groaned.

She was driving me absolutely insane, she teased me, going slow and then speeding up with tight lips, then she'd go slow again. As she was moving her mouth up my shaft, her teeth grazed it ever so lightly and holy shit. I threw my head back against the headrest yet again and felt the car start to swerve. I got control of it and tried to concentrate more but it was a lost cause with Bella sucking on my cock like that.

Her hand began moving in rhythm with her mouth and I didn't know how much longer I could last. I did my best to keep my eyes on the road.

"Fuck Bella…. So… close." I growled threw clenched teeth. She started bobbing her head faster twisting her hand around my shaft and doing this amazing thing with her tongue as she sucked on my head.

I felt the coil in my stomach start to release. "Bella! I'm cumming!" I yelled out, warning her, but she didn't even move her head away, she kept it there as I released myself in her warm and wet mouth. She kept her mouth on my cock until it started soften, allowing me to get my breath back. She then gently tucked me back into my boxers and righted herself in her seat.

She looked over at me through her lashes. "That was a great dessert and I want seconds." My dick twitched.

_Fucking sex addicts…_

* * *

**AN:**

Okay, so not what you were expecting, but that chapters coming up soon.

Please review. Working on chapter 6, should be up soon.

Props to _**CesyaSlaughter **_for her lemony goodness. And her betaing. I love ya!

Make sure to check out her stories.

Next chapter will be the day in bed one. Lots of info gets revealed and Bella and Edward figure out where they stand with each other.

* * *

**Review**

**If I'm happy with the amount of reviews, I'll update. ;)**


	8. VERY IMPORTANT NOT JUST FOR RAMBLING

********IMPORTANT****** --- not just for rambling… **

**!PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**There is a poll on my profile page!!! **

**I cannot update on any of my stories until I have an answer guys!!!**

**I don't want to make the choice and then have people that aren't happy with it. But if this takes to long, I will choose then.**

**So please, have a say in this and vote!!**

**POLL :**

Put _My boyfriends brother, My brothers girlfriend_, and _I Hate You, Now Kiss Me_ **on hold** and **finish** _First night of the rest of my life_, then continue with MBB,MBG and IHY,NKM. _(MBB,MBG and IHY,NKM on hold and finish FNOTROML. __Meaning chapter updates will be faster__.)_

Would rather like _**MBB,MBG**___to be **finished first** and put the other 2 on hold. _(MBB,MBB finished first, put FNOTROML and IHY,NKM on hold)_

**Continue** with My boyfriends brother, My brothers girlfriend, and **continue** with I Hate You, Now Kiss Me (Newest Story), as well as **continue** with First night of the rest of my life. _**(Continue with all 3. Meaning chapter updates will be slower.)**_

Would rather like _**IHY,NKM**_ to be **finished first** and put the other two on hold. _(IHY,NKM finished first, put MBB,MBG and FNOTROML on hold.)_

**My reasons for this poll:**

_I am very busy with other things. And don't have all that much time to be working on three stories. _

_So if I concentrate on one story and put the other two on hold while I finish one, then there will be more chapter updates and I'll be able to update faster. _

_But if I work on all three, then its just to much, and there will only be updates like every month or so…. _

_(((It's __temp hold__. Once I finish one story, I'll carry on with the others.)))_

**-----+----+----**

**So… Please go and vote. Don't let the other voters make you change your mind, pick what you want!**

Thanks

MC63

**!PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! **

**~~~If you have questions PM me.~~~**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**!___DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPER___!**


	9. 6 Flexibility

**Disclaimer:** ***-**ON PROFILE**-*** I don't own anything. But the ideas for my fanfic stories… Don't be stealing them…

*******************Chapter Posted: 14 May 2010 07:00pm**

**NOTES:**

…**.. Yes, I know…Long time.**

******-Now I'm not going to make excuses but I am going to say that hate mail and bashing really does nothing to make me update faster…**

******-I have a life outside of and as much as I would love to read and write fan fiction and get paid for it, I do have a business to run.**

******-And yes, I know I'm young to be running my own business. But you have to understand that compared to my real life comes first. So please, don't hate me, but I'm busy and my stories come second, which means, writing and reading fan fiction is something I'll do in my spare time. **

*****-(My parents recently visited me and well I really was not in the mood to do any writing when they left.) So please, work with me, I know my updates are slow and few lately, and I'm going to try and get them out faster now that my computer seems to be working. But you need to work with me…**

********-Make sure to visit my profile, it has lots of links on it. Facebook, Twitter, my website – which has links to all things related to my stories, like trailers, pictures, etc. Check it out!**

***** I know you aren't really supposed to put a (,) before (and) but it's how I read it in my head. Any punctuation that looks wrong is just so that you no how its sounds in my head.**

*****(This chapter was not beta'ed as this update has been a long time waiting and I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. It will be beta'ed and then I'll post that version. But please ignore any spelling mistakes and stuff like that.) **

****** 'Elevator' for you is 'Lift' for me. Most people in SA just say Lift instead. Pretty much because after a while it just became habit. **

*****WARNING: Smut/lemons/sexual content…. **

**Whatever the hell you wanna call it, it's in this chapter. Kind of the reason it's rated M.**

**This chapter is mainly smut. **

******Enjoy.******

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Flexibility**

**BPOV**

* * *

I knew I had to talk to Alice about this. I was so angry with her for yet again meddling. But I couldn't exactly yell at her in the restaurant. She'd done this so many times. And every time I went along with it, but it pissed me off no less… She had to stop. It had been going on for years now.

But at this moment I didn't really care all that much as Edward kept driving to his apartment at the speed of snail… Yeah, I mean _snail_. . . . For someone who couldn't keep his hands to himself the whole night, boy did he drive slow knowing that the sooner we got to his place the sooner I'd be able to attack him.

Maybe he was letting himself heal…

He held my hand the whole time the rest of the drive. The silence in the car wasn't uncomfortable, we didn't need to fill it with conversation, and I was happy to be able to stare out the window and think.

I'd thought about him all day. And when he hadn't called I'd felt so used, even though I knew that it was supposed to be a one night stand. I didn't show it of course but I had some how without really knowing, gotten my hopes up and thinking that we could have a relationship, but then his call never came, and now I knew it was because of Alice. I saved his number into my phone again and if things worked out, it was going to stay there.

But I was still shocked that I had gotten my hopes up. I only went home with him because I thought it would be a one time thing. Like he'd take my virginity, let me leave and then I'd never see him again. That's what I wanted. I wanted my virginity gone. It was cute when I was eighteen and saying I was waiting for the right guy, but then even though I did want it to mean something, I'd also wanted it out of the way. The right guy just wasn't showing up, so I went looking for him.

When I went to _Dixie's _I'd hoped to find a good looking guy, my age - that looked like he knew what he was doing. And then Edward was there. He was good looking alright… But he was so much more than what I'd been hoping for as well. Smart, funny, charming, easy to talk to, and we shared so many things in common. And I felt safe with him, like I'd known him for years, I felt safe.

But I didn't want that. I wanted a one night stand. I wanted it to be just that. I didn't want a relationship - but when Edward asked for my number and for a date, I couldn't say no. I felt the connection we had and even though I didn't want to admit it, I wanted so bad to let go of my control, and not resist, I wanted to trust this man, and I wanted to go on that date.

It was like I was two people, one side wanted a one night stand and to never see him again, to not trust that this guy was one of the good ones, and then there was the other side that couldn't stop thinking about him, and that wanted a relationship, and that wanted to trust him, wanted to know him, wanted to find out what other things we had in common. It was a long list of wants.

. . .But then there was that voice, the voice that yelled and screamed and that kept reminding me of what men where capable of, that he'd hurt me, that I'd just start to trust him, fall for him, and then he'd crush me.

I'd only met him last night and barely really actually know him, and yet, he controlled all thought that crossed my brain. I was already in too deep…

Before I knew it we had parked and Edward was coming around to my side of the car. He took my hand, helped me out and then kissed me when my door was closed.

It was like no other kissed we'd shared, I could tell he wanted me in that moment, but not only that he wanted me but I could tell, that he was in way deeper than me. I could feel his want, but the kiss wasn't needful, wasn't rushed. It was slow. . . sensual. It felt amazing, and it scared me to death. His hands cradled my face gently but firmly tilting my face up to his as he bent down to me, and his body pressed up against mine, with not even a breath of space between us, but not in a way to grind, it was like he just had to be closer to me.

While his lips molded to mine, fitting perfectly, my hands rested on his chest. I kissed him sucking on his top lip while he did the same with my bottom one. Just as his tongue entered my mouth his arms moved to wrap around my waist tightly, and my hands moved to the back of his neck, resting my elbows on his shoulders and standing on my tip toes barely touching the ground, holding him closer as he backed us up slowly against his car. My back hit the car, and he pressed closer to me, still not in a rush. He held me in a way that made me feel safe, made me feel trapped with how strong his hold was, with how close he was, but I felt safe. The kissed lasted long enough for me to forget how long we'd been standing there. Our lips against each others slowly, firmly, gently. And in that moment I knew what I had to do.

By the time he pulled away, I couldn't even try and hide the effect he had on me. He still held me close - there was no real space between us. I still had my eyes closed but knew his face was close enough that if I tilted my head towards him just a centimeter I'd be kissing him again. I breathed his breath in, tasting him.

"I can hear your heart." He murmured softly, huskily.

I smiled. I could hear it to, but not only that, - I could feel my heart, not exactly because it was beating so hard, - but because I could _feel_ it, actually _feel_ it, like it had suddenly got heavier, like it was making itself known. And it was because of Edward.

"You make it like that." I whispered.

The voice screamed at me again, but I ignored it for now.

I shivered from the cold night air and his hold on me tightened.

"Come on. Lets get you inside."

I nodded and he led me by the hand towards the lift.

Edward held me close to him in a hug, kissing me softly when he felt like it. Each kiss got more wanting - more needful. I welcomed it, needing the lust like a drug.

I doors dinged and we walked down the hallway quickly to his door. But he didn't open it he just pressed me against it, and started licking my neck, and I mean licking. I thought it would have been gross, but his wet tongue sliding against my neck and heavy breath had me gushing between my legs.

"You have no idea how much I want you. How bad I need you." He growled, while licking my neck, and grinding into me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the door, while Edward's hands glided over my whole body. I felt him everywhere, and was just as needful as him. I kissed him, already trying to get his clothes off, my hands searched for any opening of clothing to tear at. He suddenly gripped my ass and lifted my body up and held me against his door.

For a split second I worried that someone would catch us out in the hall. But then he used his teeth and any last bit of rational thought left me. The pain shot threw my skin but it was pleasurable when I thought of the mark he would leave. I moaned when he licked around where he'd just bitten.

"Edward." His name sounded like a pained whisper. My whimpering his name caused him to grind harder. I panted along with him with every grind against my clit.

I whimpered again and gasped when he hitched my dress around my waist and then went for the buckle of his pants. I watched, breathless as he undid it. I licked his neck when he took to long.

"I'm so wet for you Edward." I whispered, opening my mouth and licking a wet trail to his ear all the while breathing out warm air against him. His left hand tightened on my ass.

He kissed me again with a growl, forgetting his belt and I wrapped my arms around him. When his lips trailed down my neck and across my collarbone and to the swell of my breasts, my legs tightened around him. I started trying to rip the very clothes that kept his naked body from me.

**EPOV**

I had no idea how I managed to not just fuck her in the lift. But I still felt that deep connection. Even though a part of me lusted for her body like I'd never lusted for any other women before in my life. I kept wanting to feel the amazing connection we had. It just felt right, me and her. It was natural. Right, - and I felt – as cheesy as it sounded – I felt whole. Like I couldn't rest, couldn't breathe, couldn't function without her.

But the lust. The want. The need to feel even more connected, it was so strong.

I gave into the need. We could have the other connection later. I needed the physical connection now though. We made it to my door and I couldn't help it.

The word that came to mind to describe it was, attacked, I attacked her. Her hands were exploring every part of my body and vice versa while I licked her delicious neck.

"You have no idea how much I want you. How bad I need you." I growled and ground myself against her, making my point while my eyes rolled to the back of my head at the friction I was making.

She kissed me, and her hands gripped at me clothes trying to get them off. I knew that there was no one other than me living on this floor. We parted slightly as I gripped her body tightly and lifted her.

When I bit her, and she'd whimpered, moaned and gasped my name, all I could think about was being inside of her. Her tight, wet and warm body.

I hitched her dress up and then started feverishly trying to undo my belt buckle. And then those words, the fucking words that came from her mouth – _so wet, for you_ and my fucking name whispered while she licked my neck…

I couldn't take it. Growling again. I kissed her and start searching for my key. This was not going to be some quickie. We needed a bed.

I found it in my pants pocket all the while kissing her. My right arm wrapped around her waist tightly as I moved her body away from the door, her legs tightened and I pulled my lips from her as I tried to get the damn door open.

She distracted me from my task by again licking me - grinding against me.

I could of got on my knees and praised God when I heard the lock click open. In no time I had her pressed against the other side of my door. Keys thrown to the floor, our heavy, loud pants filled the silence of my condo.

I pulled the ties of the dress open from the back of her neck and ripped it down. I heard the fabric tearing as she gasped against the place on my neck she was licking and biting. She then gripped the collar of my shirt and ripped. The buttons flew every where, and I quickly shoved the shirt off with Bella's help. I pulled my head back to look down at her body and her head thumped back against the door as she panted, awaiting my next move.

Her strapless bra was lace, no padding. Her nipples strained against it, pointing at me, beckoning me to them. My right hand slid up her body, and pulled the cups of lace down, releasing her perfect breasts. I moaned at the exact time she did when my lips enclosed her pert pink nipple. I made sure my mouth was wet, while I swirled my tongue around her flesh. Her hands gripped chunks of my hair. I moaned again when her hips moved against mine. I lifted her higher up the door and her heels dug into my ass.

While my lower body pressed harder against her to hold her up, my left hand slid up her body to massage and pinch her other breast, I kept my hips grinding against hers while my tongue flicked her nipple.

I didn't want to take her against my front door though. I pulled my mouth from her, swallowing her whimper of protest as I carried her to my bedroom. I run my hands up her back and pulled the top half of the dress to where the bottom half was bunched around her waist.

I quickly walked us over to the bed and put her on the edge. I laid her down, staring into her hooded lust filled eyes as I pulled the dress down her body, slowly over her hips, soft thighs, over her knees and then off her high-heel covered feet.

I then reached for the lace of her bra, hovering over her. Her neck stretched up to kiss me and my hands tightened on the lace.

I tugged hard and it ripped. I threw the lace behind me and stepped back again watching her chest heave and her breasts bounce.

I toed off my shoes and then took my socks off, when I looked up again she was at the top of the bed, head on my pillow, hair framing her face and hanging over her shoulders, strands covering her breasts… But what made me groan was the fact that her hand was in her lace panties. I watched her rub her clit and bite her lip. Licking my lips I stared intently.

"Edward… Please. Take your pants off." My eyes shot up to her face. She didn't have to ask twice.

I crawled up the bed toward her when I was left in my boxers. I stopped when my head was in line with her hand that still worked her clit. My eyes fluttered when I smelt her. I spread her legs wide, and rested on my elbows between them. I then pulled her hand away and replaced it with my own, but not before licking and sucking the sweet wetness on her finger.

I moved the seam of the lace to the side with my left hand. With my right hand I brought my fingers to her clit, - her hips pushed into the bed harder, while her back arched and she gripped the corners of my pillow with her hands. Her eyes closed and lips parted with a sigh as I slowly lick up her slit with the tip of my tongue.

My two fingers slid into her easily, her walls pulsed around them. I sucked her clit and pumped my fingers slowly.

She was so wet. Fuck.

"Oh…" She sighed.

_I love her sounds…_

She didn't say anything, I just listened to her moans and pants of breath. The whimpers were my favorite though. She sounded like she was in the highest place of pleasure, but I knew better, I could give her so much more pleasure.

"Edward. Please. I need to… Oh… Oh, God. Yes…" I knew exactly what she meant, I had her right on the very edge of climax, I new that I just had to press harder on her clit and curl my fingers and she'd come. Her body shivered and pulsed and she tried moving her hips to get the orgasm. I knew she was feeling it in her legs, her stomach, her toes, everywhere. But I wasn't going to give her what she wanted just yet.

I pulled back from her, still pumping my fingers slowly and met her eyes. "What do you want Bella? Tell me."

"I want you-" She sucked in a breath when I pressed into her harder. "I want you to fuck me."

"The feeling is mutual…" I smirked, crawling up her body, before she could come..

I kissed her and knew she could taste herself on my tongue.

She quickly had my boxes off and ankles hook around my calves trying to bring me closer to here. The heels of her heels pressed into my ass, but I resisted the urge to plunge. I moved my hands to either side of her hips and found the lace panties. I slowly moved down her body taking them with me, all the while keeping my lips on her flesh.

"Edward, please…" She paused but then said. "I'm ready."

Without pulling away from her lips I reached towards my bedside table, but her hand gripped my wrist. My eyes popped open and I stared at her. She shook her head at my confused expression.

"I'm on the pill." Oh dear lord… The thought of feeling her, with no barriers, skin on skin… I nearly shot off right then.

As appealing as the thought was, it was only her second time.

"Bella… Bella, you might bleed again." I murmured softly.

Her eyes shone with understanding. She nodded, and I reached into the bedside table for the condom.

I slid it on quickly, settling between her thighs. The tip of my cock brushed against her and we both sucked in a breath.

**BPOV**

His breathing matched mine. Breathless pants and moans. With his whole naked body pressed against mine, he kissed me like never before, slow, soft and sensual to, hard, fast and needful. It was amazing.

I felt him rub the tip of his cock over my entranced and moaned again. I wrapped my legs around him. I felt him hesitate. I dug my heels into his ass and the tip of him entered me, my body tensed with the pleasurable sensation running threw me. He breathed against my neck as I couldn't concentrate on kissing him anymore. He slid deeper. It was still uncomfortable, but I looked past that, to the pure pleasure that was Edward Cullen.

I gripped onto his shoulders feeling him full me.

His thrusts were slow, and long. He kissed me the whole time.

"Edward… Please…"

"Bella-"

I suddenly found myself on top of him and gasped when I felt myself slide down his length. It was uncomfortable, new, he'd never been this deep.

"Oh God."

"Bella, put your hands on my chest." I did as he said lifting myself slightly.

I leaned down to him and kissed him again. His hands trailed up and down my back slowly, soothing while I kissed him, adjusting to the new position. I rocked against him and as I moaned he gripped my hips.

I sat up and my hands rested just above his V as I worked my body over him, his hips thrust up into mine with every downward thrust.

I slid my hands up my body and into my hair, pulled. Working my hips harder over him, my head fell back and I shut my eyes as I teased my nipples, moving over him in a slow, but hard pace. I exhaled a shuddering breath every time he filled me again.

"…Oh. . . " At my whimper he groaned and his thrust was harder.

My fingers pinched my nipples and I heard Edward curse. I opened my eyes and watched him as I moved faster and he thrusted harder.

"Sh- it… Bella."

"Oh… ….God" The words were breathless moans. "Edward…"

"Bella, touch yourself….. Rub your clit for me." I obeyed his strained words willingly.

Rubbing over my clit with my right hand. My eyes fluttered closed, and I felt my orgasm coming again. I knew what it was straight away.

I moved faster, and harder over him, as his hands gripped my hips tighter.

"Yes… Yes..." I felt my orgasm take over my body and Edward's thrusts got faster and harder when I couldn't move over him anymore. It was like a relief washed over my body, it was just waiting and waiting for the incredible pleasure to take over.

I felt him pulse and twitch into me as he grunted and then I clasped on him, both our bodies were slick with sweat. I breathed deeply, trying to catch my breath. He held me to him and kissed me, even though I really couldn't kiss him back. The after shocks of my orgasm where too distracting.

I moved off of him and laid beside his sweaty body trying to catch my breath. I stared up at the ceiling for a while before my eyes closed.

"You're amazing…" He exhaled.

I smiled and nodded weakly. "Same goes for you."

"Wow."

"Yeah… Wow."

With my eyes still closed I said "So what other positions did you have in mind?"

When I didn't hear a response, I turned my head to him, and smirked.

He had the most shocked and sexy expression on his face. "How flexible are you?"

. . . . .

* * *

**NOTES: **

*****************UPDATED (Proof read/edited) 15 May 2010 12:21PM*****

**THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT BETA'D. Beta'd Version will be up soon. Excuse all spelling mistakes for now please!**

**IF YOU DID NOT READ THE NOTE AT THE TOP. DO SO NOW.**

****** The lemon for this was me. Its my second attempt at one. I seem to only get them right in my head. But I cant write them out… ?**

**Chapter 7 will be up soon. Its already more than half way done.**

**Goto my profile! There are links on there! My website link is there too.**

**Pictures for Edwards 'Room' will be up soon!**

**Please review!**

**MC63**


End file.
